True Love Never Fades
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Bella ran away when she realized she was pregnant. Neither Edward, Jacob, or the Cullens knew. Seven years later Bella is a struggling mom of triplets. What'll happen when she runs into Edward, who never stopped searching for her, and his family again? What about Jacob?
1. Love and Loss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 1: Love and Loss**

 **Bella's POV**

I laid in bed enjoying the peace and quiet that I had. My mind though was plagued with memories of what I had done exactly seven years ago today. I had left Edward. I had left the love one and only love of my life.

We were engaged and everything seemed to be going great. Then I discovered that I was pregnant. I didn't know how that was possible since Edward was a vampire and couldn't have children. But somehow I was. I was afraid that Edward wouldn't want me anymore. I was afraid of how his family would react. I was sure they wouldn't want me around anymore. They would think of me and my baby as a burden. I would have just ruined their lives instead.

So I made up the excuse that I had to go grocery shopping. Instead I drove myself to the airport and flew across the country to New York City. No one knew of my plans. I never told Jacob. Not even Charlie knew what I had done. No one even knew about my pregnancy.

A few months later I gave birth to three babies. Two identical twin boys and one girl. The boys looked exactly like their father. They had his bronze hair, his facial features, his long piano playing fingers, and green eyes. I assumed they were Edward's human eyes. I named my boys Edward and Jacob. My girl had Edward's bronze hair but she inherited my brown eyes. I named her Renesmee. Or Nessie for short.

My three kids were six years old and they were my pride and joy. They all had different personalities. Edward was mischievous. He loved playing jokes on people and saying inappropriate things. I had a feeling he would get along great with Emmett. Jacob was more reserved and shy. He kept to himself more then Edward but he was still friendly. Nessie was a bit adventurous and loved to go exploring. I've actually lost her in the mall on more then one occassion. Scared the hell out of me. Did I mention she loves shopping and fashion? She and Alice would be partners in crime for sure.

It was too peaceful and quiet without the kids around. Normally I would be at work right by now but I had the day off. I hated my job. I worked as a cashier at Target and it was barely enough to pay the bills.

I lived in a shabby run down apartment. A "rats nest" the locals called this place. But it was the best I could afford.

I groaned when my phone. I gritted my teeth when I realized that it was the school.

"Hello?"

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes?" I recognized the voice as principle Anderson. That had me worried.

"Miss Swan this is principle Anderson. I'm afraid that you need to come pick up your son Edward and daughter Renesmee immediately"

"Okay" I said. I wondered what was wrong that I had to get my children out if school already.

My kids actually looked scared when they saw me. As it turned out my son had gotten into a fight with some other boys. Nessie had joined in at the end.

I left deciding that I would come back for Jacob at the end of the day.

"Edward why would you do that?! You know fighting is wrong!" I was livid when we walked out of the office.

"They were hurting Nessie. They hit her and pushed her hard. They said really mean things to her and laughed at her mommy. I didn't like that"

"It's true mommy. Look I even have cuts and bruises"

I looked and saw that she was right. She had a lot of cuts and bruises. Too many to have only been acquired at one time.

Nessie and Edward loved each other. No doubt in mind that he would protect her if the need had ever arised. Which it seemed like that is exactly what happened.

 **Please Review**


	2. Family

**Chapter 2: Family**

 **Bella's POV**

I didn't even really know if I could be angry at my children. Well, no, I could not. All Edward did was protect his sister from bullies and I loved that. Out of all of my children he was the most difficult sometimes but he loved us and we loved him the way he was. Even if he did get on our nerves a lot of times.

"Mommy are you mad?" he asked me. He sounded scared for some reason.

"No honey, I'm not mad at you. Actually I'm proud of you" I told him as I hugged him.

"Really?" he seemed shocked. It was kind of cute actually.

"Really" I told him. "You protected your sister. I love that"

"They are really mean mommy. They're always really mean to me" Nessie cried. I picked her up and held her. Holding her always comforted my children when they needed comforting.

When we got back to our apartment we saw a police cruiser outside outside of the building. I can't say I'm surprised sadly. A lot of low-lifes and gangsters lived in and around my apartment. It was not exactly unusual to see people getting arrested around here. There have been fights and, on occasion, I've heard gunshots.

Crime and violence is apart of life in my neighborhood. I did fear for our safety a lot but unfortunately this was the only area that I could afford to live around here.

Not even my children were surprised to see police activity around here. They had grown up here and were used to it.

As soon as we were inside my kids took off running to their rooms. It was a two bedroom apartment. The boys got their own bedroom and Nessie and I shared the other one.

Nessie and I were just happy to lay side by side on the bed watching TV. I looked at my only daughter and smiled. She reminded me of her father to. I could see little bits of him in her to. Personality wise and look wise that is.

Sometimes I wondered how Edward would react if he ever found out about his kids. I think he would be even more glad that I left. Happy that I didn't burden him with babies. These three certainly are a handful. When they were babies it was even harder. Three mouths to feed. Three diapers to change constantly and don't even get me started on changing Edward's and Jacob's diapers. I have way too many stories to tell about those two in that department. Their father would definitely be happy that I spare them that.

Nessie ended up falling asleep right next to me. I turned the volume on the TV down so she wouldn't wake up.

Two hours later I went to get Jacob from school. He couldn't be happier to get out of school. It was Friday and Friday meant weekends. He was jealous that his brother and sister had gotten to go home early and he didn't.

I watched the three of them play together. I had to yell at them to stop running a couple of times. My kids can be very loud sometimes. It's a wonder how the neighbors haven't complained about us yet. We were at the very top of our apartment building so I was sure the people beneath us could hear everything.

I ordered a pizza for dinner which made the three of them extremely happy.

The kids wanted to watch a movie. So after a brief fight among the three of them we settled on Dumbo.

At 10:30 we all started getting ready for bed. I put my boys in bed in their room.

Nessie and I snuggled up close together. We fell asleep quickly.

I could hear the wind blowing outside which was unusual because I never left the window open. I opened my eyes and realized that two extra people had joined Nessie and I in our bed. My boys. It wasn't unusual for me to wake up and find them both sound asleep in my bed.

Then I heard the wooden floor creak. I let out a bloodcurdling scream when I realized that there was someone else in our room. I was sure that my worst nightmare had come true. Someone had broken in. Break ins were common around here.

My kids were wide awake now too clinging onto me in fear.

Then he stepped into the moonlight and my heart actually stopped beating. This was no burglar. I would recognize him anywhere. Even though I had not seen him in seven years he still looked exactly the same. Though I shouldn't be surprised really.

It was my ex-fiancee. The one and only love of my life.

 **Please Review**


	3. Edward

**Chapter 3: Edward**

 **Bella's POV**

I could not even breathe as he stared at me. I tried to read his expression as we stared at each other. Both of us more still then a statue.

Nessie's fingers dug into my skin. "Mommy" she whispered.

Immediately Edward's eyes snapped to her and my boys who were all still frightened and cowering behind me.

The look on Edward's face had changed to shock and bewilderment.

I ushered the the three of them out of my room and into Edward's and Jacob's room.

"Stay here" I told them.

They actually listened for once.

My heart beat out of my chest as I walked back to my room where I knew that Edward was waiting.

Before I even knew what was happening familiar ice cold arms were hugging me fiercly. I swear I could actually hear him inhaling my scent. I wondered if my blood still had the same effect on him now as it did all those years ago.

"Bella. My Bella" he muttered.

With those three words I started crying. All of the emotions that I had been fighting back for so long finally overcame me. It was as if those three words were the gates that had been holding back the flood. Gates that had finally been opened.

"Edward" I choked out. "You are really here" I cried.

"Yes Bella I'm really here. After all these years I have finally found you. My love"

Not once did he let me go. Not once did I stop crying. My love for him had not faded or died with time. He was still and always would be the one true love of my life. The type of love that one would believe only existed in fairy tales.

"You're here. But how?" I had to be sure that I wasn't dreaming.

"Bella I have never stopped searching for you all this time. When I noticed how long you were taking 'grocery shopping' I knew something was not right and I began searching for you. I'm not very good at tracking. My skill never did improve. That's the only reason it's taken me so long to find you and now that I have I am never letting go of you again"

I never wanted him to let go of me either.

"But Bella I, no, _we,_ need answers. You have no idea how much your disappearance affected all of us"

"Edward I'm not that important to any of you. I'm just a mere human-"

"Bella!" Edward shouted. "You are very important to all of us. Esme and Carlisle still see you as a daughter. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all miss their 'little sister' so much. Even Rosalie misses you. To this very day you are an extremely important member of this family. But why? Why did you disappear? What made you do this to us? Come on Bella we need answers. Please tell me"

I gulped. It was the moment for truth. I was nervous at how he would take it.

"Edward remember that night we had sex for he first time?" I asked him.

"Of course! That was the best night of my existence! I could never forget that night!"

I took a deep breath. "Well, as crazy as this is going to sound, I ended up pregnant. I didn't want to burden you or your family with a baby. As a matter of fact I was afraid of how all of you would react if you found out. That's why I left. I didn't want my baby and I to be a burden to you guys"

"No. It can't be. No. It's impossible. It was only a legend" Edward started mumbling to himself.

"Edward what was a legend?" I asked him.

"Vampire-human hybrids. That's what. Carlisle told us all the legends about hybrid children but he assured us that they were only legends. No such creatures actually exist"

"Well they do Edward. You have children. I gave birth to identical twin boys and a girl. Three babies all at once and they are yours"

"But how? Vampires can't conceive children-"

"Edward didn't you see the resemblance? Your boys look exactly like you"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing Edward!" I shouted. "They are your children! Edward, Jacob, and Renesmee are your children"

He still seemed skeptical but then seemed to accept it. Then suddenly he got really angry.

"Bella how could you ever think that you could in any way be a burden to YOUR family?! We all love you! You are family! Do you really think that you or our babies could be a _burden_ to us?!" he shouted. "Instead you would rather struggle so much and so unnecessarily just to live here in this place?!

I started to cry yet again because he was right.

Edward hugged me again and let me cry.

"I love you Bella. I always have and always will. I just don't understand how you could ever think you could be a burden to us. A baby, well three babies, could never be a burden to us. Especially your babies"

Edward held me as I continued to cry.

"I'm sorry" I muttered.

"It's okay Bella. It's okay" he said.

I wasn't sure if it could ever really be okay though.

"I just have one final question though. Did you really have to name one of them Jacob?"

 **Please Review**


End file.
